trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Electricity
"Use the keys you found in the Prison to bring your portal to an extremely dangerous dimension. In this dimension enemies will electrocute your Trimps, stacking a debuff with each attack that damages Trimps for 10% of total health per turn per stack, and reduces Trimp attack by 10% per stack. Clearing 'The Prison' (80) will reward you with an additional 200% of all helium for all Blimps and Improbabilities killed up to Zone 80. This is repeatable." Rules For each hit that the player's current fighting group receives, a debuff stack is added, until that fighting group is killed, then the debuff stacks are reset. Following reductions are applied per stack: * damage Trimps for 10% * (stack amount) of maximum health per Trimp attack * reduce base attack by (10% * stack amount) The debuffs are removed after the fighting group dies. If the player completes The Prison, the player is rewarded with +200% helium obtained within zones 1 through 79. Health reduction If Trimps are blocking all of the received damage from the attack of bad guys but still get attacked, they will die in a maximum of five hits from the applied debuff. The following will happen: * Hit #1, debuff applied * Hit #2, debuff applied, take 10% damage * Hit #3, debuff applied, take 20% damage (30% in total) * Hit #4, debuff applied, take 30% damage (60% in total) * Hit #5, debuff applied, take 40% damage (100% in total) The fifth debuff will do nothing in most cases, as the Trimps won't survive the hit under normal circumstances. Trimps do not receive a debuff if the opposing bad guy is killed in one hit, provided it doesn't attack first. Otherwise, they do. Naturally, Trimps will die in fewer hits if they aren't blocking all receiving damage. Damage reduction This works a bit differently than Health reduction. The formula for final base attack is: attack * (0.1 * (10 - stacks)) where: * Base attack - the base amount of damage your Trimps deal. This is not affected by the debuffs. It's the value shown at the very bottom in the damage breakdown visible when clicking on current damage. * Debuff stacks - the amount of debuffs that have been put on Trimps To picture the effect, here's the breakdown for damage reduction over the course of Trimps living through their most probable maximum of 5 hits: * Hit #1 for 100% base damage, debuff applied * Hit #2 for 90% base damage, debuff applied * Hit #3 for 80% base damage, debuff applied * Hit #4 for 70% base damage, debuff applied * Hit #5 for 60% base damage, debuff applied The difference between this and Health reduction is that Trimps take damage instead of having their maximum Health reduced, which means they take 10%, then 20%, then 30% etc. of damage, while only losing 10% damage each time. Achievements Attacking twenty times in a row without dying grants the Grounded Achievement(+5% damage). It is awarded if the Trimps can make the twentith attack even if they're killed by it. Strategy This challenge makes it so your Trimps will always die in a maximum of five hits, as the debuff is applied even if your Trimps are blocking all of the received damage. Breeding speed is pretty important to keep increasing with Nurseries as a result, especially in zones above 50. It's also important to not buy Coordination whenever possible as it can increase the downtime between fights a lot - try to match your breeding speed with the time it takes the fighting group to get killed. If you reach zone 80 reliably, it's probably worth doing this challenge repeatedly over a normal run. You won't be buying too many geneticists, and Anticipation isn't as useful. Trivia * Before patch 3.5, Electricity only increased current run helium by 2x rather than 2.5x. * In patch 4.3, the reward is increased further to 3x (up from 2.5x). * Trimps can receive more than five stacks if they receive a health boost between attacks. The debuff would still quickly kill them, thus giving no benefit for longevity. * In the Deadly Void map where the enemy attacks twice, electricity stacks are only applied once per turn, not once per enemy attack. Category:Challenges